


Blown Away

by Rose_de_Noire



Series: Roquill Drabbles [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/pseuds/Rose_de_Noire
Summary: Rocket gains some new experiences...





	Blown Away

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on tumblr right here:
> 
> http://electric-euphonium.tumblr.com/post/163084094909/imagine

They’ve been together for a while; they kiss, they pet and touch. It’s an easy thing.  
Right now though, here in the shower after an adventure, Rocket is still afraid that now, as  Peter sees him naked - they’d seen each other naked before, of course, but neither of them had been turned on - and ready to go, the human would not like what he sees.  
But Peter, his damn humie, merely arches a brow and then purrs, “I could swallow you whole, Rocket!”  
“W...what?” Rocket sputters and then his eyes go huge, because Peter’s knees hit the floor the same time he lifts Rocket onto the small step they have in the shower - Rocket needs to reach the faucet somehow - and then Peter’s tongue licks into Rocket’s snout.  
Rocket’s hands fly up and fist into Peter’s hair as the human noses lower through his fur.  
Peter looks up and Rocket sees the mischief and the _hunger_ sparkling in his eyes.  
“Hu...humie, w...what ar...are...” Rocket shuts his mouth, because it’s too embarrassing to stutter like this. It doesn’t stay shut for long, because as Peter reaches his destination and closes his mouth around Rocket and _does_ swallow him whole, Rocket lets out a loud, stuttering yelp, but his hands clutch into Peter’s hair, holding him firmly in place.  
It feels overwhelmingly good, makes his cybernetics sizzle and his tongue loll out as Rocket keeps looking down. He has to see this.  
“Oh… oh… ye...yessss!” He pants and arches up and one of Peter’s hands finally lets go of Rocket’s waist to run through his fur, to his back. As Peter sucks so hard his cheeks hollow, and a wet finger traces one of his cybernetics. Rocket moans in pure bliss, stuttering out praises. “My… my… hu...hu...humie, I… I... lo...love youuuuuu!”  
He’d be embarrassed at his display, but he’s not really aware what he’s doing. He’s also never gotten a blow job before. And as far Rocket can tell, Peter’s damn good at it.  
Peter hums in agreement and the vibrations go straight through Rocket’s body and he’s done for. His little claws dig into Peter’s scalp as he lets out an animalistic growl and comes hard down Peter’s throat.  
Rocket blinks as Peter pulls back and leans up to kiss him and the taste and scent is overwhelming and sends Rocket’s head spinning anew. “That was something else, Peter…” he admits breathlessly and smiles.  
Peter smiles right back and licks his lips. “ _You_ are something else, Rocket.”  
They sneak back to Peter’s bunk half naked and giggling, ready to make the very best of the rest of the night. Rocket wants to know if he can handle Peter’s length and if Peter can handle some teeth on his dick.


End file.
